insurgencyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sterling
The Sterling is an open bolt submachine gun that saw service with the British Commonwealth. Many were also sold to or copied by foreign countries. It fires the 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge, typical of most pistols and submachine guns. Its most distinctive feature is the horizontal magwell, feeding rounds from a sideways magazine. Today, It is most often used by insurgent and rebel groups, as the Sterling is a cost effective firearm and is easily manufactured and operated. Insurgency Insurgent Forces | console = sterling | damage = 60-32 | dds = 10 | ddsh = | dde = 8000 | mult = | radius = | rof = 600rpm | range = | cartridge = 9×19mm | magsize = 34 | startammo = 34+102 30+170(CR) 30+204 (CC) | maxammo = | reload = 3.00s loaded 4.17s unloaded | vrecoil = 1.875 - 2.475 | lrecoil = 0.35 | rrecoil = 0.35 | center = | spread = 0.40 | sway = | supp = | pen = | cost = | length = 16 | weight = | weightpoints = 86/640 }} The Sterling is one of two SMG's available to the ''Insurgent'' faction (the other being the MP40). It has a low-moderate rate of fire, at 600 rounds/min, and fires from 34 round detachable box magazines, inserted into the left side of the firearm. It is lightweight, and weighs the same as the MP40, but fires 50 rpm faster and has 2 more rounds per magazine. A mere 50 extra RPM and 2 more rounds seems marginal in the grand scheme, but in CQB it could make all the difference. Strangely well received by the community despite only having slightly better statistics than the much maligned MP40, the Sterling's advantages are largely ergonomic, boasting the lightest weight of any of the SMG's and on par with the MP40 (But with higher recoil) and a slightly faster reload from empty when compared to its peers. However, its iron sights are much more obstructive than the open-top iron sights of the MP40. A small trade-off to ensure balance between the two weapons. Attachments Trivia * The Sterling fires from an open bolt, and thus is unable to store an extra round in the chamber. * The Sterling is the only Insurgency weapon to have a integral suppressor when the attachment is selected. In the real world, however, the suppressed and unsuppressed variants of the Sterling are two different weapons, and the ability to add or remove the suppressor in-game is not true to life. It could however be argued that the weapon was simply switched out for the suppressed variant when selected. * The in game model is based on the Mk IV. variant of the Sterling, known as the L2A3 in British service. The suppressed version is based on the Mk. V variant, designated as the L34A1. * The Sterling is the only Insurgency weapon to have a magazine that is inserted from the side of the firearm. Interestingly, this has no noticeable effect on weapon performance, as in real life the Sterling would always tend to the left because of the magazine being on the side; this is one of the reasons it was phased out. * The player uses his supporting hand to hold the Sterling by the magazine. This type of grip not recommended in real life, as the force of the supporting hand combined with recoil can dislodge the magazine and cause midfeeds. However, the poor grip of the firearm can be attributed to the poor training of the Insurgent Forces.